Dancing With Fate
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: Oneshot.  "What is your type?"     He paused for a moment, "Personally, I like the crazy ones that try to get themselves   killed by standing on the roof of a twenty story building during a raging storm." He   said a grin plastered on his face.


Raven sighed as she looked out her blurry window. Rain pelted against it as lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside. A small tear kissed her cheek. Her eyes flushed from crying, with a wet trail which lead down her face.

Raven was absentminded. The storm had knocked out the power, leaving the room illuminated by only a pale blue candle. The flame danced around the wick, reflecting off of the puddle of melted wax in the center of the candle. Her comforter which sat beneath her messily was tear stained and a bit damp.

The rest of the Titans were scattered throughout the tower, minding their own. None aware of the dark girl that remained unseen, thus leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rae, what's wrong?" he asked her in a worried tone. She shook her head, refusing to let tears fall.<em>

"_Raven, something's wrong…" he paused for a moment, looking over her. "Why won't you tell me, we have a bond, remember?" She starred at him blankly, hiding all emotion._

"_That's just it…" She said after a moment, "It's something I can't tell you."_

"_Can't or won't?" he pried. _

"_It's nothing, I'm fine." She turned away from him, hiding the new found emotion that etched her features. _

"_Raven…"_

"_It doesn't matter." She said as she starred out the Titan's living room window. Tiny droplets of water began to fall from the sky, racing down the window._

"_Just tell me, maybe I can help." He coaxed, coming to stand next to her. She turned abruptly to exit the room, but was held back by a firm grip on her arm. With silent almost pleading notions, he questioned her again, causing her to break, and shatter into a million pieces, letting her emotions run free. _

"_Why don't you go ask Starfire? That is if you two can actually have a decent conversation without mauling each other!" She bit back, pronouncing her name with such venom that he cringed silently. He looked as if he had been slapped across the face. It was times like these that Raven wished she could read him as easily as she could the others. He had nothing to say. Starring at her silently, he reached out for her, to result in her pulling away from him as if he were deathly ill and she had no intentions of catching his disease. She turned and exited the room, the sound of the automatic doors closing being the only thing to break the silence._

* * *

><p>The lightning flashed again, lighting up her room momentarily. She slid her legs off the side of her bed and stood up. She sauntered through the tower, watching the shadows the lightning made on the walls, dance momentarily, then quickly disappear. She silently turned the doorknob and pulled the door towards her, exposing the dark, loud, and powerful world that was on the other side. Lightning flashed across the sky, thunder following soon after with a great crash. She stepped out onto the roof into the barrage of liquid bullets. She let out a small sharp gasp as they pelted against her delicate body, sending shivers down her spine.<p>

The only light provided was the lightning that almost poured out the scenery before her eyes. The rain was colder than she expected and it instantly drenched her. She walked forward slowly, creeping up to the edge of the tower's roof. Wishing she could forget it all, she began to lean forward. Closing her eyes, she stretched out her arms and threw her head back, subconsciously leaning forward.

"Raven!" The girl's eyes snapped open and she instantly stumbled backwards, only to be caught by a fellow Titan. She turned quickly. The lightning flashed once again to reveal a muscular boy about a head above her with dark hair plastered to the edges of his cheek bones, standing mere inches from her.

"Rae, where have you been?" he shouted over the storm. "I've been looking everywhere for you." The lightning flashed again, showing obvious concern in his expression.

"I've been here." She said faintly, "I've always been here."

He strained to hear her over the storm, hot salty tears running down her face unnoticed.

Before she could manage another sentence she was cut off by the warming sensation of his lips forcefully crashing into hers. She was momentarily in another place, no rain, no tears, no lightning, no thunder, and no storm. Just silence, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she was brought back to the rooftop.

"Starfire…" She said more to herself than him. "Is on a date with Speedy." He finished. "She's not really my type." He said to her a moment later.

She starred at him for a while before muttering, "What is your type?"

He paused for a moment, "Personally, I like the crazy ones that try to get themselves killed by standing on the roof of a twenty story building during a raging storm." He said a grin plastered on his face. A rare and small smile played on her lips. He kissed her again, before saying, "As much as I'm for the daring, I think it would be a little safer inside, don't you?" Smirking, she effulged herself in black magic, disappearing from the rooftop, leaving him standing alone. Before following her in side, he chuckled, noting that that was one of the reasons he loved her.


End file.
